Red Velvet
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: Amaba el compás de su respiración, amaba su actitud desafiante, amaba su personalidad arrogante, amaba sus ojos dorados pero sobre todo AMABA ese hermoso cabello rojo que ahora yacía pegado en su frente producto de las múltiples gotas de sudor perladas derramadas en el acto... ADVERTENCIA CLASIFICACIÓN 18 ENTRAS BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD :D ... xD
1. ¡Maldito Viernes!

**Este es un fanfic puramente YAOI/BL/GAY sino gustas del género te recomiendo que salgas ahora o calles para siempre :D**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Holaaaa :D bueno aquí publico esta pequeña historia que constara de pequeños cortos sobre esta parejita que me encanta ! *-* (me refiero al KarmaXNagisa) espero les guste :D

Advertencias: alto contenido sexual ! Si eres menor de edad entras a leer advertida (o) y bajo tu propia responsabilidad !

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu/Assessination Classroom y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad

 _ **POV**_ _ **Nagisa...**_

"Tal vez lo amo"...

Esa era la frase que cada vez mas aparecía en mi mente haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran de un color similar al de su perfecto cabello rojo.

No se como o cuando fue que quede tan...¿enamorado?... Esa seria la palabra...¿cierto?... ¡Aaaahhh como odio sentirme así! Es desesperante...

-Neh~, Nagisa-kun-...y aquí vamos de nuevo, a tartamudear y no poder decir una sola palabra con el solo hecho de que diga mi nombre...

-¿Q-que ocurre Karma-kun?-...rayos otra vez lo mismo...¡Odio esto!

-¿Sigue en pie la sesión de estudio de esta tarde? -...¿eh? Cierto le pedi que me ayudará con matemáticas... Eso fue antes de que volviera tartamudo ¿cuando fue eso? Ah si, al inicio de la semana... El inició de mi infernal semana...

-Ah si~... S-supongo que si...- desearía poder decir que no pero necesito tutoria... ¡Gracias cerebro por ser tan retardado en matemáticas!...

-Bien te esperaré en la entrada principal del colegio, no pienso entrar a la clase de Bich-sensei ni a la de Karasuma-sensei, es aburrido ~- ...ahí esta esa actitud despreocupada que tanto me gusta... ¡¿Que rayos pasa conmigo!? ¡Karma-kun es un chico heterosexual y yo también!... Almenos eso creo... ¡Ya no se que diablos soy!

-B-bien, trataré de no t-tardar -...pero no me gustan todos los chicos, aunque tampoco me atraen mucho las chicas... Pero con Karma-kun es diferente... solo gusto de él... Entonces si no soy homosexual ¿que soy?...

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde~-... y así se aleja de mi metiendo sus largas manos dentro de sus bolsillos para dirigirse a su asiento... Espera... No va a su asiento... ¿Eh?...¿Okuda-san?...¡¿Porque diablos va con Okuda-san?!

-Nagisa...-...¡¿Aahh, porque se acerca tanto a ella!?...

-N-nagisa-kun...-...¿Que le dijo?... ¡¿Que le dijo para que ella se sonrojara asi?!

-Oe, nagisa-kun-...¡¿Kyaa, porque le sonríe así?!... ¡Asi es, es mejor que vayas hacia tu asiento ahora!... ¡Bien, buen chico... Así te ves mejor, sentado lejos muy lejos de ella!

-¡Nagisa-kun!-...esa es la voz de kayano.

-¿Eh, que pasa?-...porque me ve de esa manera nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien Nagisa-kun?-...y ahora sugino

-¿Eh~ si, porque?-...¿porque todos ya están sentados?

-Nurufufu, Nagisa-kun ¿podrias hacernos el favor de respirar hondo, dejar de arañar el respaldo de la silla y sentarte para comenzar la lección?-...¿que fue lo que dijo, porque esta rosado?

-¿Eehh?-...volteo a ver y... ¡¿Aaahh porque soy el único de pie?!...¡¿Porque sostengo tan fuerte el respaldo?!... ¡¿Aaaahhh que rayos, porque mis uñas están sucias de restos de madera?!

-Nurufufu, tranquilo con una lima de uñas quedaran limpias de nuevo, ahora~ toma asiento y comenzemos la leccion-...hago caso mientras escuchó unas pequeñas risas provinientes de atrás, adelante y alado mio... Si~ sugino, nakamura y kayano no dejarán de molestarme hoy... Y por si fuera poco puedo sentir sus ojos mercurio sobre mi y claro yo como todo chico patético apuesto a que estoy mas rojo que una manzana...

-Bien, comenzemos con una pequeña lectura ~ Nagisa-kun, ya que se te ve muy animado hoy, ¿podrías leer el primer verso del poema de la página 23?, nurufufu~-...claro añadamos a koro-sensei dentro de la lista de quienes me atormentaran hoy... Linda forma de terminar mi semana... ¡Maldito lunes, maldito martes, maldito miércoles, maldito jueves y maldito viernes!

-H-hi...-...respiro hondo, tomo mi libro, me pongo de pie y comienzo...- "Sí...así es...largo es el recorrido, y fuertes las emociones...Si, así es, lenta la revelación y dificultosa la percepción..."-termino el verso y me siento escuchando la pequeña risa característica de mi profesor... ¡lo matare no importa que!

-Nurufufu, bien~ ¿quisieras continuar...-...claro tenía que nombrarlo a él... -...Okuda-san?-¿eh?...¿eeehh? ¡¿Porque esa!?... Que diga... Ella...-Nurufufu~-...buena estrategia koro-sensei... ¡Te juro que te matare!

-H-hi...-...esa niña...-"Sueña conmigo, susúrrame al oído, sueña conmigo, vive en el letargo. Sentimiento oprimido o amor por nacer ?..."-...Es como si se lo dijiera a él...¡No la soporto!

-Nurufufu~ Karma-un termina por favor-...claro, el broche de oro... ¡Definitivamente te mataré!

-Eh~ jaja ya veo lo que haces...-...¿que?...-...bien, ko-ro-sen-sei te seguiré el juego solo por curiosidad...-...¿que juego?...

-Nurufufu~ seguro karma-kun-...afirmo moviendo sus tentáculos en el aire teñido de color rosado... Esto no puede ser algo bueno...

-"Baila para mí, vive en el silencio... Un abrazo y una caricia y el sentir algo más que tu piel. Será siempre igual?... Sentimiento inestable, no estás...y aún siento tu voz..."-... ¿q-que rayos?... ¿p-porque lo dijo de tal forma?... F-fue casi... ¿Seductor?... ¡¿Fue para ella o para mi?!...¡Demonios, necesitó saberlo!

-Nurufufu~ perfecto, ahora analisemos cada verso detenidamente... -

Continúo la clase normal como si nada hubiese pasado, aún así no puedo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, ¿se lo estaría diciendo a Okuda-san?... Bueno no es como si el lo hubiera escrito pero... La forma en que lo recito fue, como si se lo estuviera pidiendo... Como si la deseara... ¿sera que soy el único que piensa en lo sucedido el lunes?... Y si es así... Entonces ¿porque continúo haciendo lo que hizo durante toda la semana?... Es decir el hizo... Hicimos varias cosas fuera de lo común entre amigos, sobre todo por el ser ambos chicos... Pero si lo pienso bien... No es como si hubiésemos hablado de ello después de hacerlo... Aunque aún puedo sentir sus manos sobre mi torso... Su mirada quemando mis ojos... Su lengua jugando con mi lóbulo, mordiendo de vez en vez mi oreja... Tantas sensaciones y tan difícil aceptarlas...

Terminó la leccion y todo el periodo de la mañana de igual manera y yo apenas pude concentrarme... Mas tarde pediré los apuntes de kayano o sugino...

-Te esperaré donde quedamos, Nagisa-kun~-...habló sacandome de mis pensamientos a lo que sólo pude acentir sin decir nada... Soy patético...

-Bien mocosos, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de dar una clase de inglés - ...habló bitch-sensei entrando por la puerta mientras Karma-kun hacia lo contrario... parece que no le dirá nada por faltar a su clase...

-Eh~ ¿entonces que haremos bitch-sensei?-...preguntó Isogai resoplando la pregunta...

-Hum, ¡Ya se! Les enseñare como hacer que un hombre pierda la cabeza con solo un beso-

-¿Y eso para que nos serviría a nosotros? -... preguntó con su característico tono de irritacion Maehara.

-Jojo, eso lo descubrirás por tu cuenta Hiroto, no es así... ¿Yumma-kun?-...¿eh? ¿porque Isogai y Maehara se sonrojaron? ¿E-ellos, están saliendo?... No, no puede ser Maehara es un playboy e Isogai... Bueno el es bueno...

-Bien, escuchen con atención~-...comenzo nuestra profesora...

El día es eterno ... Después de esa platica tan... Lasciva... Creo que la poca inocencia que me quedaba se fue volando por la ventana... El porqué es muy simple... Porque por mas que quiera negarlo, la verdad es que mientras bitch-sensei hablaba de su 'técnica' no podía dejar de imaginar las reacciones de Karma-kun si yo le hiciera eso... ¡Que es lo que sucede conmigo!

-Yo~, Nagisa-kun-...ahí estaba esperando por mi tal y como dijo en la mañana... como desearia que se le hubiera olvidado... O que por lo menos no actuará como si no hubiese ocurrido nada en toda la semana...

-V-vamos...-dije... De nuevo tartamuendo...

Jamás había sentido el camino a casa tan lejos... Sobre todo porque sentía la mirada de mi acompañante clavada en mi nuca, y después en mi espalda, y después en mi cadera y después en mi... Bueno lo que sigue justo abajo de mi cadera... De alguna forma me sentia... Abusado... Pero por extraño que parezca no podía pensar en nada mas que en llegar pronto a mi apartamento y rogar porque mi madre no estuviera ahí para poder llevar al chico que me desvestía con la mirada directo a mi habitación y terminar con lo que empezo el lunes... y que sin dudar continúe yo...

-Ll-llegamos...-...susurré mas para mi que para él abriendo la puerta con lentitud para confirmar que mi madre no había llegado...

-Bien~ ¿donde comenzaremos a estudiar?, Nagisa-kun-...preguntó en voz alta entrando justo detrás de mí.

-E-eh, s-supongo que en la s-sala-...¡rayos! ¿que estoy haciendo? ¡me dije a mi mismo que si veía la oportunidad lo llevaría a mi cuarto para...! ¡RAYOS!

-Esta bien~ ¿eh? Hay una nota sobre la mesa Nagisa-kun-...¿nota? Seguro es de mi madre pero que extraño ella no deja notas al menos que haya pasado algo...

-¿Eh?-...me acerco y la tomó en mis manos.

-¿Que dice, Nagisa-kun?-...cerca, esta muy cerca... ¡Muy cerca de mi oído Karma-kun!

-E-eh, dice... "Volveré mañana por la tarde, salgo a una reunión del trabajo, deje comida en el colgelador sólo tienes que calentarla"... E-es de mi madre-... ¡Alejate por favor!

-Hum~ ya veo... Así que... Tu madre no esta...-... Puedo respirar, se alejo pero... Ese tono campante no me da buena espina...

-E-eso parece...-...algo trama... ¡Tengo que actuar antes que él! ¡Eh sido el pasivo toda la semana y es hora de que cambie su juego!

-Entonces~ ¡No hay de otra Nagisa-kun! Tendré que quedarme a cuidarte -...¿eh? ¡¿Eeehh?!...- ¡Si! Después de todo es peligroso dejar a solas a una señorita tan linda como tú, alguien podría entrar por la fuerza y ... _Tomarte~ -..._ ¡¿EEEEEHHH?!

-¡S-soy un hombre!-...¡odio que me comparen como una chica! ¡Lo sabe y lo hace solo por verme molesto!

-Je~ si alguien sabe eso soy yo-...susurro suavemente acercándose de nuevo a mi con su bolso aún colgado en el hombro y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos... Puedo sentir como la sangre se dirige hacia mis mejillas...

-¿P-p-pero que estas d-d-d-diciendo?-...contesto alterado sintiendo cada vez mas su cercania y sus ojos... Sus ojos no se apartan de mi...

-Neh~ Nagisa-kun... ¿No crees que es hora de pasar a tu habitación? Al menos que quieras _hacerlo_ aquí~ Je, por mi no hay ningún problema pero podría ser difícil tener limpio antes de que tu madre vuelva... _sobre_ _todo_ _porque_ _tu_ _no_ _podrás_ _siquiera_ _ponerte_ _de_ _pie~ -_ ... ¡¿Pero que?!...

-¡¿Q-q-q-que?!-...¡Se supone que yo no seria el pasivo!... ¡Despierta Nagisa!

-Eeh~ ¿Cómo que, qué?, me hieres Nagisa-kun~ como puedes decir esas cosas con TODO lo que hemos hecho TODA la semana~ ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?-...esa forma de hablar tan altanera, como si estuviera ofendido... ¡Lo hace por molestarme! ¡El ofendido aquí soy yo! ¡El fue el que actuó como si nada toda la semana!

-¡Y-y-yo no so...-...sus labios... Sus labios son tan cálidos... Se sienten tan bien... Tan bien que no puedo evitarlo... Quiero más... Mucho más...

-Vasta de juegos~ no se tú pero yo no puedo seguir soportando mucho más...-... Siento su mirada que me quema, me desea... Yo lo deseo... ¡Ahora!

-Estoy de acuerdo... Vayamos a mi habitación -... Es ahora o nunca si no cambio los papeles ahora después será muy tarde... Lo tomo de la muñeca y con la otra libero a su hombro de la carga del bolso para tirarlo al sillón de mi sala y dirigirnos a mi habitación...

-Jo~ Nagisa-kun quiere ser el activo, je~ veamos cuanto dura esa actitud... O mejor dicho, _cuanto_ _tiempo_ _dejaré_ _que_ _tengas_ _esa_ _actitud~-..._ ¡Ya vera! ¡Yo seré el activo!

Llegamos a mi habitación y justo después de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse... Me congele...¡Aaarrg se supone que yo seria el activo!

-Bien si no piensas hacer nada yo comenzare, ¿quieres?~-... Sus manos sobre mi cadera... Sus labios sobre mi cuello... Se siente tan bien... ¿Porque algo que se siente tan bien esta tan mal ante la sociedad?...

-Ka-karma-kun...-... No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando siento sus frías manos colarse por debajo de mi camisa escolar, para después retirarlas y comenzar a desabotonar mi chaleco azul, retirar mi corbata y seguir a desabotonar mi camisa blanca... La misma que hace un momento escondía sus manos... Para después sentirlas de nuevo sobre mi torso sin despegar sus labios de mi cuello... De pronto siento como egerse un poco mas de presión sobre mi cuello seguido por una sensación que me hace soltar un sonoro...

-Supongo que ese gemido significa que puedo continuar~ -...si, eso...¡Rayos! Como amo ese tono de voz cantante es tan... Sensual... Me hace enloquecer...

-Si-sigue...-...no quiero que pare, sólo quiero sentirlo mas y mas... No me importa ser el pasivo, sólo quiero sentirlo mas, mucho mas...

-Je~ así que te has rendido... Bien por mi, de cualquier forma no pensaba dejarte ser el activo Na-gi-sa-kun~ -... Siento como reparte castos besos sobre mi hombro desnudo mientras deletrea mi nombre... Se siente tan bien...

-Ca-callate y con-continúa...-... demándo lo las firme posible sintiendo un calor en mi cuerpo que se que no se detendrá al menos que continue...

-Bien~ a partir de ahora no hablaré _my_ _lady...-_...¡No me digas lad...!

-Aaaahh...-...¡M-me mordió! ¡Me mordió el hombro!...- ¡Ka-karma sin marcas, mi ma-madre podría velas!-...se que lo que dije pero mi cuerpo reacciona diferente... Creo que soy un masoquista...

-¿Eeh sin honorificos?~ Lo siento, tu piel es tan blanca que quería probar su sabor... Sabe a... Je sabe a Nagisa, _y_ _es_ _delicioso~ -..._ si continua hablando así yo... Yo no podré resistir más...

-Dijiste que ya no hablarías... -...bien tal vez aun pueda cambiar los papeles, hable sin tartamudeo...

- _Je... ~_ -...posó sus manos en mi cadera y en un movimiento rápido quedamos frente a frente... Sus filosos ojos dorados sobre mis orbes azules hablando y a la vez diciendo nada... Sus labios sobre los mios sin perder la conexión de nuestros ojos, hundiendonos cada vez más en ese beso que comenzó tan inocente y que ahora se debate en ver quien manda la lengua de quien...

No pienso dejarme vencer... Recuerdo la clase que Irina-sensei nos dio y la pongo en práctica... Comienzo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para así asegurar que no escape de mi... Ahora ladeo mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para encajar mejor nuestras bocas y cierro los ojos para darle la ilusión que ha ganado la batalla... Siento como se relaja al pensar que ha ganado y es cuando actuo... Meto mi lengua salvajemente en su cavidad mientras dejo caer mi peso hacía el suelo... Puedo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensa y una notable sensación golpeando mi cadera me dice que funciono bastante bien... Aquello era su creciente ereccion...

Suelto el agarre y justo cuando lo hago su mirada ésta mas encendida que nunca, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo temblando... Camina desesperado hacia atrás haciéndome caer a la cama cuando chocamos con esta y observo atento como se despoja de su sueter negro, su camisa escolar, su cinturón, desabotona su pantalon gris y baja su cremallera... Todo su torso es tan, tan, tan sexi... Quiero tocarlo... Quiero ser el único que lo toque...

Me besa de nuevo poniendo en primer lugar su lengua y siento como quita mis pantalones... Suelta mis labios y comienza a bajar por mi torso, pasando por mis pezones... Me estremesco al contacto, se siente tan bien... no tarda en bajar por mis costados hasta llegar a mi ombligo y suelto un sonoro gemido al sentir su lengua dentro de él... Lo veo sonreír sinicamente pues mi mirada no puede apartar la vista de ese chico de cabellos rojos, los mismos de los cuales me sostengo con fuerza... Baja por el sendero que lleva directamente a mi sexo y siento como comienza a deslizar mi pantalón desabotonado por mis piernas... Me siento morir cuando lo veo pasar de largo de mi miembro, sin embargo sus besos sobre mis muslos que bajan hacia mis pantorrillas aceleran mi corazón al punto que siento taquicardia...

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhh-...arqueo mi espalda cuando sin previo aviso detiene los besos y sin titubear hunde mi hombría en su cálida cavidad bucal... ¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Nada podría ser mejor! ¡Me siento desfallecer con cada movimiento de sube y baja que hace con su cabeza!

-¡Ka-karma!-... Jalo con fuerza sus cabellos cuando siento que no soportó mas... No pude evitar encojer mis piernas y alzar mi cabeza al sentir como liberaba mi semilla dentro de su boca...¿Le hará daño tragar eso? ¿es la primera vez lo hace? ¿sino es así, con quien mas lo ha hecho?

-Asi que este es tu verdadero sabor~ no es muy diferente al que probe en aquella mordida, deja que te diga que aunque es la primera vez que hago esto, podría acostumbrarme al toque salado si se trata de Nagisa-kun~ - ... Me siento feliz al escuchar eso...es tan erotico ver como escurre por su boca un poco de aquel líquido blanco y el que diga eso mientras limpia con su mano derecha las sobras no ayuda... ¿me preguntó a que sabrá él? ¿cual es el sabor de Akabane Karma?

Sin decir más me vuelve a besar... Siento mi propio sabor mezclado con su saliva... Nos acomodamos mejor sobre la cama y en el camino deja su pantalón y ropa interior atrás para igualarme en desnudez...

-Puede que te duela un poco, así que seria mejor que ~-...dice mientras suelta el beso y acerca 3 dedos de su mano derecha hacia mi boca pidiendo con la mirada lo que solo en novelas BL había leído al inicio de la semana cuando comenzó todo esto... Atiendo su petición abriendo la boca para iniciar a lamer sus largos dedos sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos... Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y libero sus dedos...

Siento como levanta mis caderas al pasar su brazo izquierdo por bajo de mi pierna derecha y abre mi pierna izquierda con su pierna derecha... Es tan vergonzoso estar así de expuesto...

-Mmmm...-...ahogo un gemido cerrando los ojos fuertemente cuando siento 2 de sus dedos entrar en la zona mas intima y oculta que tengo... Duele la intromisión pero no quiero que pare... Definitivamente soy un masoquis...

-Kyaaa...-...lo escucho reír en mi oído cuando de forma intensional retuerce sus dedos bruscamente dentro de mi intensificando el dolor que siento... Yo masoquistas y él sádico... Vaya combinación... -No seas tan bruto por fa-favor, es mi pri-primera vez-...pido tembloroso esperando su respuesta...

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo... Prometo que seré mas cuidadoso de ahora en adelante... Y Nagisa, tranquilo también es la mía... Je~ -... Amo ese pequeño sonrojo que se forma en sus pomulos, es tan raro de ver y tan lindo cuando lo hace...aveces olvido que somos de la misma edad con su actitud...

Me besa con cariño mientras siento como introduce el último dedo cumpliendo su anterior promesa... Esa invasión se siente tan bien... Que no puedo evitar querer que entren más hondo...

Separa el beso al mismo tiempo que retira los intrusos... Me quejó al acto pues mi intención era obtener mas profundidad no que los retirara...

-Nagisa~ _¿puedo?_ -...indica con la mirada lo único que queda por hacer a lo que solo asiento sin romper la conexión de sus ojos mercurio con mi par de lagunas...

-Aaaaaaahhh...-...siento como va introduciendo su sexo dentro de mi orificio dilatado... A pesar de esto el dolor es mayor al que sentí con sus dedos... Sin querer varias gotas saladas escapan de mis ojos ahora fuertemente cerrados... Solo escucho su voz entrecortada susurrarando a mi oído _"Relajate"_ a lo que asiento eh intento obedecer...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...-...gímo con fuerza al sentir toda su extensión dentro de mí... Toturandome lentamente sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, solo sintiendo la respiración acelerada del 'asesino' sobre mi mientras recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y escucho sus dientes chocar... Ahí es cuando se que talvez la tortura es mayor para él que se muere por moverse dentro de mí... La sensacion de molestia se desvanece para ser remplazada por un placer que no crei existiera... Lo acepto, seré el pasivo de la relación...

-Aaah.. Aah.. Aaah...-...¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Quiero mas! ¡Que se mueva más!... Siento como su brazo derecho sube a mi cadera para posicionarse justo debajo de mi pierna derecha al igual que el otro brazo alzando mi entrada...

-Aaaaahh.. Aaaaaahhh...-...¡Se siente mas profundo! ¡No puedo seguir así! ¡M-me esta haciendo perder la cordura!...

-Aaaaaaaahhh... Aaaaahh... Aaaaaaahhh... Aaaahhh...- ...el aumento de la velocidad me nubla la vista... Sus cabellos pegados a su frente por culpa de nuestro sudor mezclado... Sus ojos mercurio atrapados en el mar que son mis ojos... Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y veloces llenan mi habitación junto con mis gemidos que ahora son mas bien gritos ... Sus gemidos son el sonido mas erotico que jamas haya escuchado... No quiero que termine ¡quiero mas!... ¡M-mas!

-Na-nagisa...-...aumenta la fuerza de sus embestidas junto con la velocidad... Ya no... Ya no aguantó mas...

-Ka-karma m-me ve-ven... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... -...¡Esta es la mejor sensacion! ... Es incomparable... Siento como mi esencia es atrapada por su torso y mi torso muientras derrama su semilla dentro de mi... La sensación es extraña pero no es molesta... Al contrario, se siente muy muy muy bien...

-L-lo siento, no puede contenerme y hacerlo fuera...-...disculpa mientas retira su hombría de mi interior y deja caer su cuerpo cansado sobre el mio...

-Tranquilo, n-no fue desagradable...-... Sonrio acarisiando sus mechones escarlatas y su espalda bañada en sudor...

-Je~ si quedas _en_ _cinta_ tendremos que casarnos sabes...-...me hace soltar una carcajada que me hizo doler mi entrada al movimiento...¡rayos, parece que si me dolerá aun mas mañana!

-A-auch... Como si eso fuese posible Karma-... Respondo viendo sus ojos gracias a que ladeó su cabeza para ver mi rostro...

-Quien sabe Nagisa, podrías ser un _doncel_ sin saberlo~ -...¡cierto hay chicos que pueden quedar _en_ _cinta!..._ Pero no, no soy uno de ellos...

-Claro, tranquilo las posibilidades son casi nulas- ...sonrió despreocupado...

-Jaja~ bien, neh Nagisa... _Te_ _amo- ..._ _Es_ e, ese si es el sonido mas hermoso que jamas escuché y jamas escucharé...

-Y-yo también _te_ _amo- ..._ susurré sintiendo sus labios castamente sobre los míos ...

-Terciopelo rojo...-

-¿Eeh?~ ¿que es eso Nagisa? -

-Tu sabor, es igual al pastel de terciopelo rojo -

-Je~ que cursi eres, pero así me encantas, así te amo con locura...-

-Ji~ también te amo mi sádico asesino -

-Ja~ y bien...¿ quieres hacerlo otra vez mi masoquista serpiente? -

-Cla-claro que si...-

.

.

 _ **¿Fin...?**_  
_

Y bien ? :D les gusto ? Alguna pregunta duda o sugerencia por favor comenten son bien recibidos :D

Los otros días de la semana infernal de nagisa serán draddles puramente yaoi sin tantos rodeos *3* este capitulo tenia que ser así para dar el contexto :)

Ese fin deja paso a otra historia que adelante escribire :D después les avisare cuando solo siganme y sabrán cuando actualice o suba ese otro fic :3

Espero les haya gustado :) me despido chao ! :D

:D nos leemos !


	2. ¡Maldito Jueves!

¡Maldito Jueves!

 _ **POV**_ _ **Nagisa**_

Aquí estoy de nuevo siendo el que no puede hablar... El que no puede actuar... ¡El estúpido que no se atreve a decir no!... Si tan solo pudiera dejar de lado esta cobardía, enfrentarlo y detenerlo o por lo menos... Ser el primero en actuar...

Seria mentir si dijera "¡ _basta_ _no_ _me_ _gusta!"_... Pero la realidad no es asi... Al contrario, me encanta sentir como me domina ... Así que tanto como la primera y segunda opción quedan descartadas...

Su instinto asesino es el perfecto asentó que completa el mio... Si tan solo no fuese tan rápido... Hace 4 días, contando hoy, éramos dos simples amigos que caminaban juntos hacia la estación de tren... Todo cambio bajando esa maldita montaña...

-Kaaarma-kun, aaqui no...-... hablo con dificultad en voz arrastrando las palabras al sentir como su lengua castiga mi lóbulo derecho mientras su mano izquierda apriciona mi cintura... ¡Se siente tan bien!... Pero no podemos hacer nada aquí...

-¿porque?~...-...canturrea con voz ronca y siento como su aliento golpea mi oído...

-¡Po-porque estamos en el colegio!-...recuerdo asustado volteando mi rostro hacia la puerta...

-Ssshh~ has silencio Nagisa-kun, podrían escucharnos... -...como odio esa actitud aventurera... Me da envidia esa actitud... Desearía ser así como él...

-Claaaro que podrían escucharnooos...-...intento soltarme de su agarre sin apartar mi vista de la puerta... Cosa que es inutil pues si algo es karma.. Es fuerte...

-Entonces deberías callarte y disfrutar~...-...siento como su mano libera a mi cadera del agarre del cinturón... Su mano se siente tan fría pero... ¡Rayos, se siente condenadamente bien!...

-Hmn...-... Callo un suspiro mordiendo mi labio cuando comienza a acariciar mi hombria... Su lengua continúa castigando mi oreja...

-Neeh Nagisa-kun~... puedes apoyar tu cabeza en mi hombro si quieres je~...-...maldito se burla de mi porque sabe que mi espada comienza a doler por estar demasiado inclinado hacia adelante... No puedo mas... Haré caso...

-Buen chico Nagisa-kun~... Así me gusta que obedezcan mis órdenes ~...-...lo observó con el filo de los ojos... Aunque lo veo un poco borroso puedo notar como su sonrisa gatuna se dibuja triunfante ... ¡como lo odio!

-Aaahh...-...suelto un sonido tan obsceno que hasta a mi me asusto ... pero como no hacerlo cuando siento como cubre mi extencion con ese látex y comenzo aumentar la velocidad de su mano... ¡me encanta sentir sus manos en mi!... aunque con lo que acaba de poner el contacto cambia, su mano es la misma... la misma que me hace sentir que tocó el cielo ...

-Comienzo a cansarme de estar de pie Nagisa-kun~...-...apenas si puedo respirar y no se como hizo él para entrar al cubículo del baño y sentarse sobre la tapa para hacerme caer sobre sus piernas sin dejar la acción con su mano y... Almenos de que lleve una lampara en el bolsillo, puedo jurar que lo que sintió palpitar por ensima de mi pantalon es su miembro ... increíblemente no me molesta en absoluto ...¡que pasa conmigo!

-Aaaahh... Ka... karma...kun Paraaa...-...suplico sintiendo como un calor de infierno quema todo mi interior... él hace caso omiso subiendo la velocidad mientras mi espalda se arquea salvajemente ... se que no resistire más ...

-Aaaaahh...-...mi segundo sonido lascivo es callado con un beso tan sediento que me hace cerrar los ojos mientras siento como es llenado el protector con mi semilla evitando manchas delatadoras...

-Hay que agradecer al pulpo por su platica de sexo seguro, de no ser por el y sus "regalos" estarías hecho un desastre Nagisa-kun~...-...yo muriendo de taquicardia y él haciendo estas bromas ... me dará un infarto ...

-¡No! Jamas se debe de enterar, habló enserio Karma-kun...-... sentencio mientras retiro el látex y lo ato para no derramar el espeso liquido blanco, cierro mi cremallera, me levanto de sus piernas y pongo mi cinturón en su lugar ...

-Eso dolió~...-...se que esta bromeando por su tono altanero pero su mirada... parece de verdad dolido...

-N-no lo digo en ese sentido... bueno koro-sensei esta escribiendo una novela y no me gustaría que escribiera nuestras cosas íntimas ...-...se que estoy rojo... Tanto como su cabello... Lo sé...

-OK~... Rápido tira _eso_ por el escusado y regresa a clase o vendrá a buscarte Isogai por tu tardanza... -... se levanta de la tapa para darme lugar y tirar la evidencia de nuestros actos ... es cierto Isogai tiene la tarea de buscar a quienes salen del aula y tardan en volver... Bueno exceptúando a mi pelirrojo... ¿eh?... ¡¿como que _MI_ _pelirrojo_?!... ¡Aaaahh que diablos te pasa Shiota Nagisa!...

-Hi...-...asiento tirando y bajando la palanca...-... ¿Que hay de ti?...-...pregunto recordando que él tambien tenia un _problema_ bajo sus pantalones ...

-Je tranquilo, no haré nada, ni te haré hacer nada... Hasta que tu quieras pero... no me hagas esperar mucho~...-... Sonrio aliviado de saber que solo yo podre tocarlo mientras de forma juguetona me enseña su lengua... asiento avergonzado dando media vuelta para salir del cubículo pero...

-No pensabas irte sin darme _un_ beso verdad~ ...-...como amo ese sabor... esa textura... como amo los labios de Akabane Karma...

.

.

* * *

Listo! El primer drabble que les prometí de la semana infernal que paso nagisa Jejeje aunque no la paso tan mal juju (~*3*)~

Los comentarios son bien recibidos ! :D

Chao !


	3. ¡Maldito Miercoles!

¡Maldito Miércoles!

 ** _PVO_ _Nagis_ a**

Mi pecho acelerado... Mi respiración agitada... Mis ojos nublados... Mi voz entrecortada... Esto es lo que causan sus manos frías acariciando mis costados desnudos mientras buscó soporte para mi espalda en la pared...

-E-espera karma-kun...-...susurré lo mas entendible posible procurando que sólo él escuchara mi voz...

-Eh~ ¿por qué Nagisa-kun?...-...creo que su voz también provoca una descarga eléctrica en mi...

-¿¡Co-como que por qué!?... ¡Mi ma-madre está en la sala! Karma-kun-...Alcé un poco mas el tono con esperanza de que comprendiera y dejara de tocarme...

-Yo creo que no~ ¿no crees que es excitante el miedo de poder ser descubiertos?~...-... claro, Akabane Karma piadoso... ¡pero que ingenuo soy!...

-¡N-No!...-... respondí un poco enfadado...

-Eh~ que mentiroso eres Nagisa-kun, _tu_ _cuerpo_ _dice_ _una_ _cosa_ _completamente_ _diferente_ je~...-...¡rayos como defenderme si mi maldito organismo en desarrollo grita que no pare!...

-¿Que pa-pasará si entra y nos ve a-asi?...-... pregunto temeroso observando la puerta de mi habitación y rogando por que a mi madre no se le ocurra venir mientras siento como toma mi cintura para después de un jalón dejarme acostado... mi espalda duele cuando siento lo helado pegando con ella...

-pues debería sentirse feliz ¿no?... siempre quiso una niña je~...-...mi cuerpo se tensa aunque no se si es por su anterior comentario o por que ahora está sobre mi sosteniendo mis muñecas e inmovilizado mis piernas con el peso de las suyas...

-¡No soy una niña karma-kun!-...respondo con tono molesto frunciendo el ceño y él... él sólo sonríe maliciosamente... me encanta su sonrisa...

-¿que pasa Nagisa-kun? Te quedaste viéndome embelesado je~ ¿que cosas pervertidas estas pensando?... _sólo_ _dime_ _las_ _y_ _las_ _haré_ _realidad~_...-...esto último lo susurra en mi oído y yo me estremezco ante sus palabras...

-...y sobre eso~... estoy consciente de que no eres una niña, _no_ _tengo_ _problemas_ _con_ _eso_ _si_ _sólo_ _se_ _trata_ _de_ _Nagisa-kun~... ¿y_ _tu,_ _tienes_ _algún_ _problema_ _con_ _que_ _el yo_ _sea_ _un_ _chico?-..._ se separa de mi oido para quedar frente a frente... sus ojos sobre los míos me queman y es por eso que puedo sentir la seguridad con que acepta mi genero pero también el miedo con el que pregunta mi opinión...

-No, esta bien si sólo se trata de Karma-kun -... respondo con firmeza para hacerle saber mis sentimientos... se que ni él ni yo hemos dicho siquiera un simple _'me_ _gustas'_ pero de alguna forma se que no hace falta decir lo que es tan notorio como él sol...

-me alegra escucharlo...-... sonríe de nuevo pero esta vez la malicia es remplazada con calma... de todas sus sonrisas esa es mi favorita...

Sin decir nada mas baja sus labios hasta los mios apenas rozando a lo que me permito cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ese cálido y casto beso... a la basura los hits de bich-sensei, los castos besos de Karma-kun son los mejores... jamás dejaré que nadie aparte de mi lo sepa, son mios y nada más... ¿eh?... ¡aah deja de pensar estupideces nagisa!... ¡no es como si pudiese encerrar a Karma-kun y matar a todo ser vivo que ose acercarse!... ¿verdad?

-Aah~...-...tapo rápidamente mi labios soltando uno de sus agarres, mis labios que en algún momento fueron liberados de aquel suave beso, cosa de la cual no me percate hasta que una húmeda sensación en mi pecho me hizo jadear... ¡eso fue vergonzoso!...

-Deberias hacerlo más sonoro para que tu madre nos descubra~...-...dice sarcástico a lo que yo bajo la mirada para observarlo molesto... sin embargo mi molestia se convierte en vergüenza cuando lo veo pasar su lengua por mi pequeño y rosado punto izquierdo... ¡que sensación tan placentera!...

Continúa moviendo su lengua alrededor de aquel lugar consiguiendo que apretara con más fuerza mi mano sobre mis labios callando otro evidente jadeo... sin apartar mis azulados y nublados ojos de su acción veo como reparte cortos besos húmedos en el espacio sobrante que lleva hasta mi botón derecho... llevó mi mano libre, recientemente liberada por él, a sus cabellos rojos acariciando suavemente estos... entiende que no quiero que se detenga y me lanza una mirada lasciva...

-humm...-...jadeo cerrando mis párpados y mordiendo mi palma cuando lo apresa con sus dientes... una gentil lengüetada me ínsita a volver a verlo... no me importa sonar posesivo... quiero a Karma-kun sólo para mi...

-Suficiente por hoy Nagisa-kun, no quiero arriesgarte a recibir una reprimenta por mi culpa...-...sin decir o hacer más se levanta de mi, me extiende su mano y ayuda a levantarme... ¿por qué cuando quiero seguir Karma-kun tiene un ataque de moral?...

-E-esta bien...-... respondo un tanto inconforme volteando mi cabeza hacia la ventana... creó haber visto algo... debió haber sido un pájaro o algo por el estilo... en fin no importa...

-vamos Nagisa-kun no te enfades~ _prometo_ _recompensarte_ _mañana_ _durante_ _la_ _clase_ _de_ _bich-sensei~ ..._ _ven_ _al_ _baño_ _10_ _minutos_ _después_ _de_ _haber_ _iniciado_ _la_ _clase_ _ahí_ _te_ _estaré_ _esperando~ ... - ..._ susurra de forma sensual tomando mi cadera y acercándose a mi... no se que trama pero no debe ser algo malo, después de todo no creo que Karma-kun haga _este_ tipo de cosas en lugares que sean públicos...

-ok, nos veremos ahí Karma-kun -...sonrio poniendo mi camisa en su lugar... tal vez sea un detalle romántico...

.

* * *

XD pobre nagisa ingenuo jaja karma tenía planes malévolos (~-3-)~


	4. ¡Maldito Martes!

¡Maldito Martes!

 _ **POV**_ _ **Nagisa**_

-Karma-kun, ¿podrias ayudarme a llevar esto a su lugar? -... escucho a Isogai llamarlo mientras recoge una caja del suelo, ese es el equipo que utilizamos en la clase de Karasuma-sensei...

-Eh~ ¿porque yoo~? Mejor pídele ayuda a Maehara, se que estará mas que dispuesto je~...-... Burlonamente contesta al representante de la clase, que gracioso ver a Isogai sonrojarse... Karma-kun siempre a sido muy burlesco, pero últimamente molesta mucho al dúo ikemen...

-E-eso no importa, ayudame tu...-...contesta volteando la cara...

-...tu y yo tenemos que hablar de... 'Ya sabes que'-...¿eh? Hablar de que... Ignoraba que ambos tuvieran tanta confianza como para tener pláticas privadas... Bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia...

-Eh~ esta bien... Neh, Nagisa-kun ¿podrias esperar a que ayude al devilucho para irnos juntos a la estación? -... Se dirige a mi con una expresión de aburrimiento...

-E-esta bien, te es-esperaré... -...¿tartamudee? ¡Aahh que me pasa solo quiere que lo espere!... ¡Vamos nagisa olvida lo que paso ayer!... ¡Olvida lo que te dijo!

Mientras veo como se alejan ambos con cajas en las manos, no se porque me incómoda verlo hablar tan pacíficamente con él... Bueno, sin darle más importancia me encamino hacia los vestidores con Sugino a mi lado...

-Nagisa, ¿estas molesto? -... Me pregunta en cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino...

-¿Que? No, por que preguntas -... A decir verdad no se porque conteste con ese tono tan... Frío

-Bueno, aparte de tu tono de voz... No has quitado esa arruga en tu frente desde que Isogai y Karma se fueron...-...¿arruga? Tocó mi frente y... ¡oh! Es verdad... ¿¡Que me pasa!?

-A-ah es que no me gusta esperar mucho jeje~...-...contesto rascando mi nuca...la verdad no se porque, pero estoy seguro que esa no es la razón

-Ja~ cualquiera diría que estas celoso de que Yumma y Karma estén sólos Nagisa-kun-...¡¿Celoso?! Pero que incoherencias dice Maehara...

-Eeh~ por tu comentario parece que el celoso eras tú HI-RO-TO... -...rápidamente cubro mi pecho con mi camisa escolar cuando escucho detrás mio esa voz burlona característica de Karma-kun...¿Me cubro? ¡Pero que me pasa! ¡Teniendo vergüenza de que me vea! ¡Si ambos somos chicos y no es la primera vez que nos cambiamos juntos!

-Ja~ suficiente... Vamos a cambiarnos para irnos antes de que se haga mas tarde-... Contesta Isogai abriendo su camerino y cambiándose rápidamente con un lijero tono rosa en sus mejillas... Sigo pensando que es divertido verlo así...

Atiendo a su recomendación y me abotono mi camisa, pongo mi chaleco azul y la corbata en su lugar tan rápido como él...

-¡listo! Vamos Kar...-...me quedó sin palabras al voltear a donde esta él y verlo poniendo su cinturón negro en su lugar sin la camisa puesta... ¿su torso estaba así de definido aquella vez en el río?...

-Oh~ te vestiste rápido Nagisa-kun...-...contesta sin voltear a verme poniendo su camisa y suéter negro ... ¿porque hizo eso?... ¿eh? ¡Aaaah! ¡Que rayos estoy pensando! ...

-S-si, va-vamonos s-se hace tar-tarde...-... Me adelanto a la salida rapidamente ... Creo que estoy mas rojo que lava hirviendo ...

-Ook~...-... Dice siguiendo mi paso...

Bajamos la montaña rápido... Gracias a que yo prácticamente iba corriendo, manteniendo una brecha entre él y yo...

-Haya viene tu tren Nagisa-kun~ -... Anuncia detrás mio, donde lo deje todo el camino...

-S-si ya lo vi...-...respondo sin volver a verlo... Aún siento mis mejillas arden por mis anteriores pensamientos...

-Bien~...-...dice sin mas... Una extraña opresión en mi pecho se siente...

-Bu-bueno, me voy...-... Me despido igual sin poder verlo a la cara y entro en el tren... Me siento un poco desepcionado de que no insistiera en mi compatamiento... Sobre todo por lo que dijo ayer...

-¡Nagisa-kun!...- ...escuchó que me llama y volteo a ver lo que me quiere decir y...

Cuando volteo lo primero que veo es su rostro cerca del mio, no se como se subió tan rápido al tren y justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran me da un beso superficial en los labios y susurra _"Ciao_ _bella"..._

 _¡_ Aaaahh! ¡Por favor tierra habré un hoyo debajo de mi y tragame!... Lo veo bajarse tan rápido como subió sin darme tiempo de decirle algo...

Siento mi bolsillo vibrar anunciando un mensaje de texto el cual leo y se que es imposible que este más colorado de lo que ya estoy pero puedo jurar que eh inventado una nueva tonalidad de rojo... En el mensaje se lee

" _Mañana_ _te_ _acompañare_ _a_ _casa¿no_ _creerás_ _que_ _no_ _me_ _di_ _cuenta_ _como_ _me_ _veías_ _en_ _los_ _vestidores_ _verdad?_ _Je~_ _mañana_ _te_ _ayudare_ _a_ _controlar_ _esas_ _hormonas_ _mi_ _pervetida_ _princesa_ _:P_ _"_

¡Definitivamente mañana correré mas rápido que koro-sensei! ¡Definitivamente no lo dejaré acompañarme y mucho menos entrar a mi casa! ¡Lo juro! ¡No caeré en su juego!

.

* * *

Pobre nagisa xD si claro no lo dejará entrar :v jaja


	5. ¡Maldito Lunes!

¡Maldito Lunes!

 _ **POV**_ _ **Nagisa**_

Me sentía un poco fastidiado por las clases, no es que no me gustaran, pero como todo estudiante promedio llega un momento en el que me siento sofocado...

Las clases de koro-sensei son muy buenas, fáciles de entender y para nada aburridas, pero como ya dije... Es normal que a pesar de eso aveces me sienta de esta forma.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy mis queridos alumnos ~ - dice koro-sensei cerrando su guía de japonés y moviendo sus tentáculos.

-Nagisa-kun, hoy te toca hacer la limpieza junto con Kayano, Sugino y Karma-kun - avisa Isogai...perfecto, lo que necesitaba, yo que quiero llegar a mi casa para recostarme y dormir profundamente hasta que amanezca y me toca limpieza.

-Esta bien...- resoplo rendido devolviendo mi bolso a su lugar para comenzar a limpiar.

Sin decir nada más tomo la escoba que trajo el representante y comienzo, mientras mas rápido termine mas rápido podré ir a casa y descansar.

-Nagisa-kun ¿te sientes bien? - pregunta mi amarillo profesor que ahora esta a lado mio.

-Si, sólo un poco cansado - sonrio falsamente para que me permita continuar e irme a casa.

-Ya veo~ que tal si cambiamos el horario de limpieza por hoy, que Isogai-kun tome tu lugar y tu el suyo el próximo lunes- propone justo antes de que el mencionado saliera del aula acompañado de su mejor amigo, aveces envidio la buena amistad que tienen así eramos Karma-kun y yo antes... Desearía volver a esos días en que pasábamos la tarde juntos.

-Eso no es justo takoo~ si Nagisa-kun se va es justo que yo también ~ - ahí esta chillando en protesta ladeando su cabeza, lo cual hace que sus escarlatas cabellos caigan sobre sus dorados ojos... Me gustan sus ojos.

-Esta bien, que les parece si se quedan Isogai y Maehara-kun hoy y ustedes dos el próximo lunes, ¿les parece bien?- da una contra propuesta observando al dúo.

-Es que... Bueno, yo ya tenía planes hoy...- responde Isogai volviendo a ver a Maehara.

-Si... Yo quede con una CHICA de la secundaria vecina... -dice el rubio, ese chico es todo un player y todavía tiene el descaro de hacer énfasis en la chica.

-Eeh~ espera Isogai-kun no te vayas~ -habla Karma-kun alcanzandolo y... ¿Le dijo algo al oído? ¿Porque se lo dijo al oído? Se lo pudo haber dicho normal, ¿Porque al oído?

-Nurufufufu~ ¿todo bien Nagisa-kun? Pareces molesto ~- yo, yo no estoy molesto es solo que es desconcertante esa actitud en Karma-kun... Decirle algo al oído a alguien, conmigo jamás a hecho eso, creó que si con alguien debería hacer eso sería conmigo... ¿no es así?

-No pasa nada sensei, ya le dije que estoy un poco cansado eso es todo -si, cansado de que Karma-kun tome mas confianza con otras personas que conmigo, se supone que yo soy su mejor amigo ¿no?

-Esta bien ~ nos quedaremos Maehara y yo - resopla rendido ante mi supuesto mejor amigo... Me preguntó que le habrá dicho para converserlo.

-Nurufufufu~ ¡perfecto! Nagisa y Karma-kun pueden retirarse ~ - y diciendo esto sale por la ventana a su asombrosa mach 20.

-Vamonos Nagisa-kun~ gracias Yuuuumma~ - canturrea el nombre del chico tomando su bolso y saliendo por la puerta... ¿Desde cuando lo llama así? ¿Que hizo para que lo llamara por su nombre sin honorífico? Comienzo a creer que mis suposiciones de ser su mejor amigo son erróneas.

Agradezco a mis compañeros, me despido y salgo detrás del pelirrojo. Sigo pensando sobre mi relación con Karma-kun, si no somos mejores amigos entonces ¿que somos? Digo después de 3 años de amistad esperaria que me llamara por mi nombre sin honorífico. Es cierto que nos distanciámos pero...

-Eey~ Huston creo que hemos perdido a Nagisa-kun~ - me detengo en seco cuando siento como mueve su mano frente a mi rostro, me mira confundido y yo me pongo nervioso... ¿porque me pongo así? Tal vez por su cercanía a mi.

-L-lo siento, ¿Qu-que decías?- y ahora soy tartamudo, no se que me pasa últimamente, debe ser la fatiga del colegio y el asesinato... Pero si es así, ¿porque solo me pasa con Karma-kun?

-Te decía que quiero decirte algo importante - me pregunto que será...

-Cla-ro dime- aún no se me quita, es desesperante.

-Primero~ ¿dime que te pasa?- pregunta mostrando un semblante de preocupación.

-Estoy cansado, supongo que es el estrés del asesinato y las clases juntos-bien al menos regularice mi voz.

-Ya veo~ ven aqui-y de repente la fresca brisa del otoño es tapada con un cálido abrazo del chico mas sádico que eh conocido... ¡Karma-kun me esta abrazando! ¡Me esta abrazando fuerte! ¡Siento la presión de sus fuertes brazos al rededor de mi delgado cuerpo!

-Kar-Karma-kun ¿qu-que haces?- mis mejillas arden, nunca me había abrazado... A decir verdad nunca me habían abrazado de tal manera tan estrangulante, me encanta como se siente y el aroma de la colonia de Karma-kun es tan relajante que podría dormir con ello.

-¿Sabias que un abrazo fuerte libera estrés? Es un hecho comprobado, lo utilizan en las vacas que están por ser sacrificadas -susurra a mi oído sin menmar el abrazo... En pocas palabras me dijo "vaca" pero no me importa se siente bien ser abrazado por él.

-Gra-gracias, creo que realmente funciona -sonrio sinceramente y subo mis brazos para abrazarlo también, ¿ya dije que podría dormir ahora mismo?

-Neh Nagisa-kun, sobre lo que te estaba diciendo... Lo segundo es esto: " _me_ _gustas,_ _desde_ _hace_ _2_ _años_ _y_ _me_ _eh_ _decidido_ _a_ _q_ _ue_ _seas_ _mio"-_ ¿eh? ¿Que dijo?

-Este abrazo es solo el inició de todo lo que siento por ti y de todo lo que quiero contigo - su voz es firme y no siento ninguna alteración en él, no esta bromeando... ¡dios mio, no esta bromeando!

-Asi que por favor deja hacer que me quieras tanto como yo a ti, dejate querer en todos los sentidos por mi- siento que mis rodillas tiemblan, la forma en que susurra a mi oído es tan cuidadosa y cálida que no puedo evitar querer caer rendido...

-Bueno~ nos vemos Nagisa-kun, mañana comenzaré a conquistarte así que sólo deja que lo haga, _te_ _prometo_ _que_ _no_ _te_ _arrepentirás_ _y_ _al_ _final_ _de_ _la_ _semana_ _serás_ _mio_ _y_ _yo_ _tuyo ~ -_ soltó su agarre y guiñando coqueto se alejo rápidamente con sus manos en los bolsillos dejandome ahí parado mas rojo que un tomate...

¡Aaaahh pero que fue todo eso! ¿Que quiso decir con eso? ¿Yo le gusto? ¡Pero lo mas importante! ¿A mi me gusta él? ¡No, sólo somos buenos amigos! Aunque jamas me había sentido de la misma forma con alguien mas a como me siento con Karma-kun... ¡No! ¡Es un no definitivo! ¡Y no pasara nada en la semana! ¡Eh dicho que no y es mi última palabra! Aaarrrg y ahora no podré dormir por su culpa, maldito lunes, maldito Karma-kun, definitivamente mi respuesta será ¡No!

.

* * *

Si claro nagisa tsundere :v

Su "no" no le resultó muy bien xD Jajaja


	6. Epilogo

Epilogo

 _ **Narrador**_

Ese viernes nagisa pudo comprobar 3 cosas:

La primera de ellas fue que " _El_ _pecho_ _de_ _su_ _acompañante_ _pelirrojo_ _es_ _la_ _mejor_ _almohada_ _en_ _la_ _que_ _ah_ _dormido"..._

 _*_ Es tan cómodo* pensaba el mas pequeño aferrándose al fuerte pecho desnudo de su antes amigo y ahora amante. Se sentía tan bien descanzar sobre la persona que días a atrás, para ser exactos el día lunes, confesó de la manera mas dulce y seductora que gustaba de él haciendo que su corazón diera mil y una vueltas lleno de confusión.

Ahora aquí acostado escuchando fuertemente el latido acelerado del pelirrojo no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Tu corazón parece el de un colibrí jiji~-dijo divertido pegando más su oreja el pelo azul.

-Ja~ claro que sí, es obvio después de que acabas de dejarme sin un solo fluido corporal~ _pervertido_ \- responde volviendo a ver al pequeño para mostrar su lengua burlona.

-¡Tu preguntaste sí quería volver a hacerlo!-respondio indignado apoyando sus manos en el pecho para levantarse sin embargo una fuerte punzada en la espalda baja lo hizo caer siguiendo la gravedad.

-aa-auch-solto un quejido enterrando su sonrosado rostro en su 'almohada'.

-Cuidado, _recuerda_ _que_ _te_ _dije_ _que_ _te_ _dolería_ después- reprendio con voz suave acarisiando tiernamente la zona afectada con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sus azulados cabellos sueltos.

-Crei que era bro-broma-respondio haciendo un mojin con sus labios para asi enrredar sus finos brazos en el torso de su acompañante.

-Je~ eres tan lindo cuando haces eso-besó la frente escondida entre cabellos del chico.

-No digas cosas asi, me da ver-vergüenza-repico con su rostro rosado.

- _Será mejor que te acostumbres, porque este tipo de frases y cariños son normales en una pareja de novios_ \- dijo viendo a los profundos ojos cielo que tanto amaba.

-Entonces... ¿somos novios?-pregunto esperanzado e inocentemente clavado en los oro de él.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Nagisa-kun? Después de todo lo que hicimos en la semana y hacer el amor toda la tarde hasta que el sol se oculto ¿Qué creiste que eramos?- pregunto con tono ofendido burlescamente haciendo sonrojar aún mas al pequeño.

-¡No es cu-culpa mia! ¡T-tu eres el que no di-dijo nada toda la se-semana!-se defendio alzando el tono de su aguda voz.

-Jaja~ tranquilo era una broma, la respuesta es si, somos novios-respondio tiernamente-al menos de que quieras ser de esos chicos de "una sola vez" cosa que no crei que fueras Na-gi-sa-kun~-agrego burlesco provocando que fuera pelliscado en su omoplato derecho.

-No es gracioso, el lunes dijiste que serias mio, asi que cumple tu promesa-respondio ocultando su rostro.

-Je~ y pienso cumplirla, _solo recuerda que tu tambien eres solo mio_ -tomo la barbilla delicadamente para asi poder llevar sus labios al contacto con los del otro.

-Siempre-respondio con una suave sonrisa una vez separados del roce.

-Asi me gusta-acompañó de la misma manera.

-Neh~ ¿Podrias dejar de llamarme Nagisa-kun? por lo menos no cuando estamos solos- pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Claro, siempre y cuando no me llames Karma-kun-respondio igual.

-Gracias, ¿Mantendremos en secreto nuestra relacion o le diremos a los demas?-continuo su interrogatorio.

-Hum~ creo que deberiamos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora, Kayano no soportaria la noticia-respondio un tanto despectivo, a pesar de que queria gritarlo a los cuatro vientos no podia dejar de sentirse un poco culpable con la chica, quien semanas atras le pidio ayuda para conquistar a su ahora novio, esa era la razon por la cual decidio confesarle su amor.

-Esta bien-acepto sin preguntar mas.

-¡Ah! Solo Isogai y Maehara lo sabran je~-rasco su mejilla al agregar esto.

-Es-esta bien-no pregunto mas pues el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

-Durmamos ok~ ya son pasadas las 11:00pm y no quiero que por culpa del desvelo no nos levantemos a tiempo para limpiar antes de que tu madre llegue y quiera matarme por pervertir a su hijo je~ - propuso notando los ojos cansados del chico.

-Buenas noches Karma-asintio acomodandose mejor para caer dormido entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Buenas noches Nagisa-dijo de igual manera cayendo en un profundo sueño, claro sin antes poner su alarma despertadora a las 8:00am, pues no olvidaba que tenia que dejar presentable a su amado para que su madre no sospechara de sus actividades realizadas.

.

.

La segunda cosa es _"Amaba completa e incondicionalmente todo lo que era Akabane Karma"..._

-Buenos dias-comenzo a despertar suavemente entre castos besos repartidos en la frente del pequeño una vez que su alarma lo desperto a él.

-Mmm... cinco minutos más Karma, estoy cansado-reprocho abrazandose con mas fuerza negandose a abrir los ojos.

-Je~ _vamos cariño si no despiertas ahora tu madre podria vernos asi_ -susurro coquetamente acarisiando su espalda con ambas manos-¿puedo llamarte asi estando solos?- pregunto logrando que un sonrojado Nagisa abriera los ojos.

-S-si, esta bien amor ¿puedo yo llamarte así?-respondio sonriendo tiernamente.

-Je~ si... Bien, vamos~ te ayudare a bañarte, limpiare el desastre que hicimos anoche y te preparare algo de desayunar, ¿te parece bien?-propuso haciendo que el azulino se sorprendiera pues esta era una nueva faceta que conocia de Akabane Karma y se sentia inmensamente feliz de ser el unico que la conocera, porque esa habia sido su promesa mutua.

-S-si, gracias-acepto sintiendo sus azules ojos temblorosos a causa de las pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad que querian escapar de él.

-Bien~-tomo con mas fuerza al pequeño entre sus brazos y dando una voltereta en la cama se levanto llevandolo de manera nupcial al cuarto de baño.

Llegando al lugar abrio la regadera dejando caer gotas de agua tibia que poco a poco llenaron la tina, mientras esto ocurria el pelirrojo se sento en el asiento de baño con la tapa cerrada llevando aun en brazos a su nuevo novio.

-Neh~ ¿Por que solo Isogai y Maehara lo sabran?-pregunto igual que un niño con sus brazos enrredados en el cuello de su amante.

-¿Eh? Aaah jeje~ bueno, no le vayas a decir a nadie pero esos dos son novios desde hace mas de 4 meses... ssshh es un secreto -respondio cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

-¿EEEEEHHHHH? ¿Hablas en serio?-grito sorprendido del descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

-Si~ es por eso que les pedi que el lunes me dejaran ir contigo ya que tenia planeado decirte lo que te dije ese dia, pero luego el martes Isogai me pidio detalles de lo que habia pasado... el parece muy emocionado con que no sean la unica pareja en la clase y estoy 100% seguro que pronto habra 2 mas...-agrego haciendo que su acompañante abriera mas sus azulinos ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Quienes? -pregunto curioso.

-Ya veras-saco su lengua pues aunque amaba al chico habia prometido no decir nada, y Akabane Karma era un hombre de palabra.

-Esta bien...-resoplo rendido.

-Ya esta lleno, vamos a bañarnos-con mucha precaucion entro a la tina con agua aun con el chico en brazos pues estaba conciente de que este no podria siquiera apoyar los pies.

Lo sentó en su regazo disculpandose por la pequeña punzada de dolor que le causo al hacerlo sentar y comenzó a lavar suavemente el cuerpo ajeno. Rió divertido cuando noto el color rojo fuego en la piel del pequeño lo cual le parecia tan tierno, que si no fuera por su miedo a lastimarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, lo tomaria ahi mismo hasta hacerlo gritar su nombre. Con mucho cuidado lavo la estrecha entrada de su amante el cual chillo de vergüenza y dolor al sentir el par de dedos en ella.

Se quedaron sumergidos en el agua un par de minutos mas despues de haberse lavado bien, ya que en palabras del pelirrojo "el agua caliente ayudará con el dolor".

-¿Como sabes eso?-preguntó el chico que ahora estaba recostado en el hombro derecho de su amante sentado aun en el regazo pero esta vez con su propio hombro sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, asi como si lo cargara de manera nupcial lo tenia recostado en él.

-Bueno no eres el unico que busco novelas BL sabes~ -respondio enseñando su lengua al recordar que la noche enterior antes de dormir sobre el escritorio de estudio pudo observar un par de novelas con imagenes de chicos.

-E-eso fue porque... bu-bueno...-no supo que mas decir asi que opto por voltear la cabeza antes de que su propio rostro se confundiera con el cabello de su novio.

-Jaja~ tranquilo, ven vayamos a vestirnos y limpiare-dijo levantandose con el chico en brazos para entrar a la habitacion y hacer lo dicho.

.

.

Y la tercera y más importante " _Que_ _quiere_ _pasar_ _el_ _resto_ _de_ _su_ _vida_ _a_ _lado_ _del_ _sádico_ _chico_ _que_ _tiene frente a él"..._

\- Neh~ ¿Que hablabas con Manami-san?-pregunto observando como el pelirrojo le preparaba un par de tostadas con huevo y toscino.

\- Ah~ es solo que ella se dio cuenta de lo que hicimos en el baño el jueves... y le pedi que no le dijiera a nadie, eso es todo- se sento a lado del muchacho para comer su propio desayuno como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo mas normal del mundo, sin percatarse de que el otro por poco se atraganta con la tostada a la cual acababa de darle un mordisco.

\- ¡¿Co-como que se dio cuenta?!-pregunto asustado recuperando el aire que perdio minutos atras.

\- Si, ella salio al baño y sin querer te escucho gemir... despues dice que te vio salir y a mi detras, yo me di cuenta de ello pero supuse que no diria nada ya que ella estaba mas apenada que nosotros ja~ asi que le pedi que no dijiera nada, eso es todo-continuo tomando un sorbo del cafe que preparo para si mismo, al pequeño le sirvio jugo de naranja a peticion.

-¡Karma!-grito con vergüenza.

\- ¿Que? Ella dijo que no habia problema, aunque se desepciono un poco... -respondio igual de codecendiente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque?-pregunto ignorando su arrebato.

\- Pues ella dice que tenia un pequeño flechazo por mi, pero que si era feliz contigo y tu conmigo que ella se haria a un lado-respondio un poco mas serio para luego sonreir tranquilamente.

-Ya veo... al menos entiende que eres mio y que no te soltare-susurro con voz baja pensando que el pelirrojo no lo habia escuchado. Este solo sonrio pues claramente escucho los pequeños celos de su chico.

.

.

Llego el lunes de nuevo y como habia prometido ambos se quedaron en lugar de la pareja Ikemen, junto a ellos Nakamura y Manami tuvieron que limpiar el aula.

-Vamos Okuda, saquemos la basura-dijo la rubia llevando la papelera llena de esta seguida por la chica de anteojos.

\- Ves, ella esta bien-sonrio Karma refiriendose a la chica de trenzas una vez que salieron de su vista.

-Aun asi, me da mucha vergüenza verla a la cara -lloró el azulino.

-Tranquilo, contando a ella solo 3 personas saben de lo nuestro-se acercó al chico y lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura.

-Nurufufufu~ diras 4 Karma-kun~ -esa molesta risa se hizo presente detras de ellos, haciendo que el pequeño soltara el agarre velozmente.

-Nop~ no te conte a ti como una persona Ko-ro-sen-sei~ tu eres un extraño pulpo que no puede ser llamado persona~ -respondio de forma hostil, como siempre hacia con su profesor, sacando su lengua.

-¡Nyaa! Eso fue cruel Karma-kun, yo que les di la clase de 'sexo seguro' y los regalos que ocuparon en le baño solo por ustedes, y Maehara e Isogai, y asi es como me pagas...-defendio atrozmente echandose a llorar en un rincón del salón.

-Neh~ cariño matemos a este pulpo pervertido que se pone a espiar a sus estudiantes- propuso el pelirrojo moviendo molesto su ceja izquierda y sacando un cuchillo de su manga.

-Esta bien~ te sigo amor-respondio el peliazul mostrando el arma oculta en su chaleco mientras una gota fria resbalava en su nuca ahora roja por culpa de su maestro.

-Es-esperen chicos, yo solo queria ayudaaaar-grito nervioso su sensei moviendose rapidamente de su lugar esquivando el par de disparos provinientes del arma del potencial asesino Shiota Nagisa solo para encontrarse con la afilada mirada del pelirrojo Akabane Karma quien ahora estaba a su lado tirando rapidas apuñaladas.

.

.

* * *

Listo ! xD

Espero les haya gustado ! :D

Aqui se responden muchas preguntas de lo ocurrido en los capitulos anteriores :3 espero haya sido de su agrado :3

Agradezco a quienes leyeron y comentaron mi pequeño debut con mi pareja OTP yaoi favorita *3*

Lamento haber tardado un poquito mas en subir aquí los capítulos, les recuerdo que también esta publicada en wattpad y haya la termine hace poco tiempo atrás ya que se me hace un poco mas fácil publicarlas haya debido a que la aplicación wattpad me permite editar desde el celular :3

Aaah les aviso que comenzare una nueva historia que se titula "Solo a mi" que será de esta misma parejita (KARMA Y NAGISA) pero mas larga que esta historia :3 asi que si les gusto mi forma de escribir o sintieron algun cariño por ellos dos les invito a que entren a mi perfil y busquen en mis obras el titulo ;)

Comentarios ? Sugerencias? Recomendaciones ? :"D no ... nadie me quiere, todos me odian mejor me busco un ukesito T^T (claro como si tuviera con que ukearlo xD jaja)

CHAO ! :D


End file.
